DBSK's School Life
by Minmi13Umin
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah... hiduplah 4 orang namja senior yang ketampanannya sangat2... mereka menjuluki diri mereka sebagai Gods From The East atau Dong Bang Shin Ki. Mereka sangat populer, hingga... Penasaran ? Baca aja deh...Chap 2 update ! RnR di tunggu !
1. Chapter 1

Title : DBSK's School Life

Author : Addin

Genre : Yang pasti ada comedy dan romance !

Casts : YooSu (main casts) DBSK and other casts

WARNINGS : YAOI, GAJE, TYPOS, SCHOOL LIFE!

Summary : kagak ada summary2-an ! Langsung aja, cekidot !

"KYAAAA~ Yoochun oppa !". Teriakkan HIGH PITCH para Yeoja terdengar di lorong Cassiopeia High School saat seseorang dengan wajah tampan dan sedikit cute berjalan melewatinya dengan gaya cool-nya.

Siapakah dia ?

Namanya Park Yoochun. Salah satu senior di Cassiopeia High School yg di anugerahi wajah tampan nan rupawan. Konon katanya, hanya ada 4 orang senior yg memiliki wajah seperti itu di sekolah tersebut. Mereka dijuluki dengan sebutan DBSK atau Dong Bang Shin Ki. Dan Yoochun adalah salah satu membernya. Ok, cukup penjelasannya. Kita kembali ke cerita !

Tiba2, seorang yeoja berjalan ke arah Yoochun, dan berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah tertunduk malu-malu.

"O, oppa... I, ini untuk..oppa...". Kata yeoja tersebut, sambil menyerahkan sekotak coklat dan amplop berwarna pink. Yoochun tersenyum manis. Yeoja2 kembali histeris. Yoochun menerimanya.

"Gomawo...". Ucap Yoochun, dengan suara perpaduan antara lembut, dalam, serta serak, plus sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Dan selamat ! Seorang Park Yoochun sukses membuat para yeoja yg ada di lorong itu pingsan berjamaah (lagi).

Dengan senyum masih terukir di wajahnya, Yoochun melenggang santai melewati tubuh2 yg terkapar karenanya, dan kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas...

"Membuat para yeoja itu pingsan lagi, eh ?". Tanya seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi menjulang.

"Yah... Begitulah, Changmin... Hahaha". Jawab Yoochun.

"Apa kita tidak akan kenapa2, kalau setiap kita lewat, para yeoja selalu pingsan ?". Tanya namja cantik berkulit pucat, khawatir.

"Tenang saja, boo-Jae... Everything's gonna be OK If you still with me...". Kata namja tampan dan tegap berkulit agak gelap, romantis, pada namja cantik yg ada di rangkulannya.

"Ahh~ kau bisa saja Yunnie...". Ujar namja cantik, manja.

"AISH... Jangan mulai deh, YunJae hyung...". Gerutu Changmin, kesal.

"Sudahlah, Changmin... Biarkan YunJae moment ini... Kita tonton saja... Gratis kok... Kekeke~". Ujar Yoochun.

"Changmin, kau terlalu bawel !". Ucap YunJae, bersamaan.

Inilah yg akan terjadi jika DBSK berkumpul. Heboh tapi menyenangkan. Nah, namja tampan yg tinggi itu namanya Shim Changmin. Member DBSK yg paling muda alias magnae. IQ-nya tinggi. Makanya dia bisa loncat kelas, dan menjadi senior di sekolah tersebut.

Namja tampan berkulit agak gelap dan tegap itu namanya Jung Yunho. Bisa dibilang leadernya DBSK. Selalu pergi berduaan dengan Jaejoong.

Yang terakhir bernama Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik berkulit putih pucat ini adalah soulmatenya Yunho. Seperti yg tadi disebutkan. Dia itu selalu pergi berduaan bersama Yunho. Makanya, member DBSK menyebutnya dengan YunJae couple.

Ok, lanjut ke cerita lagi !

"Aish... Gak malu apa, hyung ? Fans2 kita dari tadi udah ngeliatin kita terus tau !". Ujar Changmin, yg udah mulai waswas karena para fans DBSK yg notabene-nya yeoja itu udah bergerumul membentuk lingkaran di sekitar tempat duduk DBSK sambil mengambil foto2 mereka dengan menggunakan kamera hp.

"Ck, biarkan saja... Mereka kan para YunJae shipper... Betul kan, Boo-Jae ?". Tanya Yunho.

"Yup, benar sekali Yunnie~". Jawab Jae, cute.

"Ahh...kau itu imut sekali... Boo-Jae..."

"Gomawo, Yunnie-ah~"

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbeda. Yoochun menatap YunJae dengan senyum2 gak jelas. Dan Changmin menatap YunJae dengan tatapan Ilfeel.

"Ah ! Sudahlah Yoochun hyung ! Biarkan saja mereka berdua mesra2an ! Aku punya berita bagus !". Kata Changmin.

"Oh ya ? Apa itu ?". Tanya Yoochun, antusias.

"Begini, katanya, ada murid pindahan yg bakal masuk ke kelas kita ! Katanya sih imut, hyung !". Kata Changmin, dengan mimik serius.

"Jinjja ? Aku jadi ingin lihat orangnya seperti apa...". Gumam Yoochun.

"Aku juga begitu, hyung !". Kata Changmin.

Tiba2, sang wali kelas masuk ke kelas bersama namja imut.

Semuanya tertegun.

TBC

Hohohohohoho... saya balik dengan cerita aneh dan hancurr... ^^v Makasih buat yg udah bca FF aneh saya : Kyuhyun dan Botol Parfum Saya bakal janji ngelanjutin abis ujian ya... mianhae all~~ Nikmatin aja ya, FF DBSK ini dulu, saya lagi kangen ama mereka nihh... hahaha :D

Review di tunggu ! ^^b


	2. Chapter 2

Title : DBSK's School Life

Author : Addin

Genre : Romance and Comedy ?

Casts : YooSu (main casts), DBSK

Warnings : YAOI, GAJE, TYPOS

Semuanya tertegun.

Bagaimana mereka tidak tertegun jika yang berada di depan kelas, si anak baru itu adalah XIAH Junsu, sang penyanyi imut bersuara dolphin yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan ?

Yeoja2 langsung berteriak heboh. Bahkan para namja pun ikut berteriak tertahan. DBSK melongo. Hanya satu yang ada di fikiran mereka saat itu. Pamor mereka akan turun. Hancur sudah image keren dan tampan mereka di mata para yeoja. Yoochun melempar death glare kearah Changmin.

"Apanya yang berita bagus... Imut sih imut... Tapi kalau begini sih... DBSK bakal nggak laku...". Bisik Yoochun, pada Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia juga tidak tahu, ternyata murid baru yg imut itu adalah Xiah Junsu.

"Tolong semuanya tenang ! Tolong hargai saya sebagai wali kelas kalian di sini !". Teriak sang wali kelas.

Suasana kelas langsung senyap.

"Begini lebih baik... Nah, saya datang kesini untuk memperkenalkan murid baru di sebelah saya ini...".

"Udah kenal, seongsaenim..!". Celetuk seorang murid, tiba-tiba.

Kelas kembali riuh.

"Dimohon untuk tenang semuanya !". Kata wali kelas tersebut.

Kelas kembali senyap.

"Saya ingin mengenalkan orang di sebelah saya ini sebagai seorang murid, bukan sebagai seorang artis !". Ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah... Perkenalkan dirimu...". Kata wali kelas tersebut kepada Junsu.

Junsu membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong haseyo ? Choneun Kim Junsu imnida...". Kata Junsu, sambil tersenyum imut. DBSK hanya berharap semoga para yeoja tidak pingsan. Karena, pamor DBSK sebagai 'penyebab yeoja pingsan nomor 'wahid' juga akan turun. DBSK mulai panas dingin. Terlebih Yoochun.

"Mannasseo bangapseumnida...". Lanjut Junsu, sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Ehh..Plis...plis... Jangan pingsan dong.. Plis...". Doa Yoochun dan member DBSK lain dalam hati, saat melihat seluruh yeoja di kelas tersebut mulai pucat seperti mau pingsan saat Junsu tersenyum.

Sayang... Doa mereka tak terkabul. Seluruh yeoja dan beberapa namja di kelas itu pingsan massal. Tiba2 DBSK merasa darah rendah melihat mereka pingsan, dan akhirnya mereka juga terdaftar sebagai peserta pingsan massal yg diadakan dalam rangka resminya Junsu sebagai murid baru di kelas mereka.

Junsu, wali kelas, dan beberapa namja yang tidak ikut pingsan melongo melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

Yoochun terbangun karena merasa sesuatu yang dingin di letakkan di keningnya.

"Yoochun hyung sudah sadar ! Syukurlah...". Ujar Changmin.

"Aku...dimana ?". Tanya Yoochun, menyingkirkan kompres es batu di keningnya, dan duduk.

"Di ruang kesehatan, hyung...". Jawab Yoochun.

"Huh ? Kenapa aku bisa disini ?".

"Tadi kita pingsan hyung... Gara2 melihat para yeoja pingsan melihat senyum Xi..".

"Stop, stop, stop... Cukup di situ saja... Bisa2 aku pingsan lagi mendengarnya...". Potong Yoochun.

"Ohh... Baiklah...".

"YunJae hyung mana ?". Tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

"Ke toilet,". Jawab Changmin.

Kening Yoochun berkerut.

"Heh ? Berdua ? Mau ngapain mereka ?".

"Nggak tau tuh... Aku juga merinding pas mereka bilang mau ke toilet berdua...". Jawab Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Tiba2 dia teringat sesuatu.

"Min, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan...".

"Apanya ?".

"DBSK tidak boleh turun pamornya hanya karena seorang XIAH Junsu !". Kata Yoochun, berapi-api.

"Eh ?".

"Halo semua ! Kami kembali !". Sapa YunJae, kompak.

"YunJae hyung, kita harus merencanakan sesuatu !". Kata Yoochun.

"Merencanakan apa ?". Tanya YunJae, yg lagi2 kompak.

"Cara agar DBSK tidak tergantikan oleh Xiah Junsu...". Jawab Changmin.

"DBSK akan tetap rating tertinggi jika Xiah Junsu bukanlah dirinya...". Kata Yunho.

Semuanya memandang Yunho. Yoochun menyeringai. Dia mengerti apa yg dimaksud Yunho.

"Yunho hyung ! Kau benar sekali... Member DBSK akan bertambah...". Kata Yoochun.

"Siapa member barunya ?". Tanya JaeMin.

Yoochun dan Yunho hanya tersenyum, dan memberitahukan rencana mereka.

"Baiklah.. Kita jalankan aksi ini !". Kata Yunho, dengan semangat setelah memberitahukan rencananya.

"NE !". Ujar ketiga member DBSK yg lain.

Di kelas...

Junsu sedang di kerubungi yeoja2 yg minta berfoto dan tanda tangannya. Bahkan di luar kelas pun para yeoja sudah melihat ke dalam lewat jendela, hingga koridor dipenuhi lautan yeoja. Gimana nggak heboh ? XIAH JUNSU GETO LHO ? Suara merdu, wajah imut, dan dance-nya yg keren, cukup membuat yeoja klepek2.

Tiba2 yeoja di luar langsung menyingkir. Ternyata... YunJae lewat dengan cool-nya. Suara riuh langsung terdengar di koridor tersebut. Mereka lalu masuk ke kelas, menghampiri Junsu. Para yeoja yg mengerubunginya langsung menyingkir.

"Annyeong !". Sapa Yunho.

"Annyeong !". Balas Junsu, dan tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Junsu dan merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?". Tanya Jaejoong, ramah.

"E,euh... Baik... Sejauh ini baik...". Jawab Junsu, tergagap, karena wajah Jaejoong yg hanya berjarak 5 cm dengan wajahnya. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Sebetulnya dia cemburu, namun, apa boleh buat ? Sebagai leader yg baik, dia menginginkan yg terbaik untuk DBSK.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menjauhkan lagi wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik2 saja...". Kata Jaejoong lagi.

Sekarang giliran Yunho yg menjalankan aksinya.

"Kalau kau baik2 saja... Kami ajak kau berduet bernyanyi dengan kelompok kami... Bagaimana ?". Tanyanya.

Semua yg ada di sana langsung menarik napas tertahan. DBSK mengajak Junsu berduet ? Pasti akan menjadi tontonan yg menarik !

Junsu berpikir sebentar.

"Ya, bagaimana ?". Tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum.

"Baik, aku terima tawaranmu... Tapi dengan syarat, aku yg menentukan berapa lagu yg akan di nyanyikan". Jawab Junsu dengan pasti.

Yunho juga tersenyum.

"Boleh, berapa lagu yang kau inginkan ?". Tanya Yunho.

Junsu memandang YunJae.

"Aku mau menyanyikan 2 lagu". Kata Junsu.

"Oh, dan aku yg akan memilih lagunya juga...". Tambah Junsu.

"Ya... Baiklah... Sebutkan judulnya...". Kata Yunho.

"Don't Say Goodbye dan HUG... Bagaimana ?".

Semua orang yg ada di kelas menarik napas tertahan saat mendengarnya.

"Haha... Pilihan yg bagus...". Kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu, besok, pulang sekolah, di ruang musik, OK ?". Kata Yunho.

"Yup ! See you there !". Kata Jaejoong, sambil berjalan keluar kelas bersama Yunho untuk memberitahu member lain akan hal ini.

Junsu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan para yeoja sudah mengerubunginya lagi.

TBC

Hohohohoho... saya balik lagi dengan perasaan berkeping2 karena nggak nonton KIMCHI... T_T

Tapi tetap share ni FF... Gomawo buat yg udah review... ini balasan riviewnya...:D

Nikwon : Hoho... sudah jelas terlihat...hahaha... always Keep The 5aith ! Fighting !

Zhie Hikaru-chan : Yey juga ! (?) Hohoho... Iya, aku juga lagi mau nulis yg begini nihh... haha.. Penasaran ? Stay tune on me... haha

Betul sekali ! Junsu ! Hoho..

Tenang... bakal saya LANJUTKAN !

Fighting ! Gomawo buat doanya ! Semoga suksessssss... Amiinnn...:)

MaDa Mochi : Iya nih... nostalgia para cassie... T_T

Siapa yg imut ? Mochi ? Emang ! Cuman di cerita ini bukan dia... hohoho (baca : Junsu)

sipp ! ^^b

Arisa Adachi : Betullll ! Eu Kyang Kyang~~~~~ .v

Kekekeke~~~ sengaja bikin readers envy... hahaha *plaakkk

OK ! :D

Hinata Fuyuki H : Kekeke~~~ aku juga bakal pingsan kalo di gituin... cuman mungkin pingsannya karena di tendang Jaeppa... hahahaha

Aku sama Yoochun oppa aja deh~~ hahaha

Siippp ! :)

MaxAberu : Hekkkkk... Jangan cekek sayaa~~

Iya, bakal saya lanjutin, bakal dibanyakin YooSu n yunJa momentnya... dan mereka diktakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya di FFku~~ hahaha

Boleehhhhh~~~ aku malah seneng ada yg nge-FAVE Ffku... :D

Priss Uchun : Betul3x... Xiah itu murid barunya... keke~

FF Kyu bakal di lanjutkan setelah aku selesai ujian ya,,, :)

Hmm... sayangnya g ada... cuman nanti aku bakal bikin Fic SuJu juga kok... tenang aja...;)

Mian... FF ini khusus untuk couple DBSK dulu... :)

gimo michiko : Yap... memang pendekkk... -v

Ok ! Bakal lanjut kok !

Iya, secepatnya ku update klo g ada halangan ya~~

Angel Xiah : G papa kok bru komen... aku gigit kok klo telat komen... hehehehe...

Iya, galau nih.. kenapa mereka harus berpisah jadi 2 ? *teriak frustasi

Aku kangen ama Abang Yoochun... haha xD

Okehh... sekian dulu ya... tunggu saja update selanjutnya... Annyeong ! :D


End file.
